Walking Dead The Specials/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Walking Dead The Specials. Issue 1 (Amy and Andrea (Comic Series) "Excited to go to back college?" asked Andrea sarcastically. "Yeah... as excited as you are going back to work" replied Amy with a smirk on her face. "That bad huh?" she asked. "Yeah, I'd kill not to go" replied Amy who slouched in her chair and tried to sleep. "Can't be...." before Andrea could finish her sentence the car slowly ground to a halt. "For fuck sake!" snapped Andrea who quickly swung her door open and climbed out. "It's out of gas, told you we should have stopped back at that gas station" said Amy who stayed seated. "Pass your phone, we're close to Atlanta they'll be here in no time" she said after having several deep breaths to calm down. "Fine, here" replied Amy pulling her phone out of her pocket and handing it to her. Andrea held the phone against her ears for several minutes before eventually haning up. "Nobody answered, there meant to be a car rescue company and nobody fucking answered" snapped Andrea handing Amy's phone back. "Shit... What if I don't make it back in time for colledge..." smiled Amy. "You will, I see another car over there they can give us a ride, don't worry I'll get you to college.." she said. "Oh great..." replied Amy. Andrea walked towards the car which had pulled over to the side of the road. "Anyone in there?" said Andrea approaching the cars left window. A over weight, bald man in his late fourties slowly sat up in his chair, he was missing large portions of his face and blood was pouring from his stomach. "OH MY GOD!" screamed Andrea opening the car door to help the man out. The man quickly lunged towards, knocking Andrea to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" shouted Andrea pushing the bald mans head away from her. "ANDREA!!!!" screamed Amy who quickly swung there car door open and began to run to Andrea's side. Andrea started to lose her strength and the mans head grew closer and closer to her, just before the man bit Andrea a bullet flew through its head. Amy reached Andrea and helped her up. An elderly man in his early 60's stood holding a rifle in his arms, he was wearing a fishing hat and was driving a RV."Andrea, oh god are you okay?" asked Amy worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine... You killed that man" said Andrea who was still shaking in fear. "That wasn't a man, that was a roamer. I hope you girls weren't planning on driving to Atlanta, city is a death trap. I could give you both a ride to a camp on the outskirts for you to rest up at if you want" said the old man. "Sure" said Amy eagrly. "Seems like our only option lets go" added Andrea. "By the way, names Dale" said the old man. The End By Rick123Axel Category:Issues Category:Walking Dead The Specials Issues Category:Walking Dead The Specials